Merry Christmas, Booth
by Eviaded
Summary: This story occurs inside another story, "Merry Christmas, Bones." The main story is all about romance and this particular chapter is about romance and much more. Rated 'M' for content. Enjoy as a one shot or read 1-7 of the other, then this, then finish 8


This is a one shot that fits in the middle of my T rated other story here, "Merry Christmas, Bones". You can read this as a one shot but it's much more meaningful if you read the other story as well. It's only split because it's vastly different in rating from the fluffy romance of the rest of the story. If you just like the M stuff then enjoy this on it's own! Please review either/both stories!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters. But the characters and the non-couple romance both inspire and frustrate me!

* * *

It wasn't logical, she knew. They were both sick and weak and what she had in mind was likely to make them feel even worse afterwards. But she didn't care. Feeling him stroke her hair, feeling the hard length of him molded to her, feeling his warmth spread through her was all she cared about. She wanted him. She knew he wanted her. He hadn't hidden it before and his body was making it amply clear now, though he made no move to act on his obvious desire.

Her words had stopped his caress and she heard him draw in his breath. He pulled back, leaving her back cold. Gently, he pulled her onto her back and raised himself on one elbow to look down at her. His eyes were smoldering in a way she'd never seen before. A charge leaped through her body at the primal knowledge of what that meant and what was to come.

In her brain she knew what it would be. She knew what felt good and what would feel good to him. She knew techniques she liked to do and like to have done to her but she instinctively knew that for the first time she was experiencing something illogical and uncontrolled. Seeley always kept her off-balance. He pushed past her science over and over and she felt the walls completely crumbling in the face of his torturously gentle assault. It scared her but she knew that what'd he had proven to her over and over was still true. She would always be safe with Seeley Booth. She had faith. She believed in him completely.

The first brush of his lips on hers was faint and left her bereft, but not for long. He returned and then left her breathless. And then he was gone again. His mouth trailed to her ear, biting gently. Then down her neck where he moved her from breathless to quivering. Momentarily the t-shirt stopped them but with a quick movement it was gone and she laid back again, closing her eyes as he moved gently southward. She was silently thankful she had worn the front clasp bra. He opened it and lowered himself once again to his task and moved a hand to her hip, gently caressing. His hand gently moved aside the last piece she wore and all thoughts shattered as she bunched her hands in the sheets as he brought her release.

He moved off her long enough to remove the last of her clothing completely as well as his shirt then he laid down again, covering her completely and his mouth returned to hers. Her hands splayed across his back, feeling the bunched muscles. He was so _big _this close. She'd hugged him before but in this new intimacy she could feel how truly powerful he was. She wanted to touch him, all of him. She reached down to the band of his pants and thrust her hips in a manner to show him what she wanted. He smiled into her mouth and gently bit her lip before rolling off and dropping the last of his own clothing. He started to cover her again but she stopped him. He'd seen, and kissed, nearly all of her and she wanted the same.

He rolled slightly back and cocked an eyebrow at her. That was all the invitation she needed and she quickly became the aggressor. She kissed him again as her hands began to explore his chest. Her mouth soon replaced her hands and she felt his indrawn breath as her breath touched his abdomen. Intent on her goal she was surprised to feel him pull her up to a kiss so passionate she didn't notice he'd rolled her over and again covered her.

"Seeley, I..."

"Temperance you push me too far and we'll never get to the best part. I know what you meant to do but you have too much faith in my restraint and strength if you think I could withstand any more of your hands and your mouth like that right now." He kissed her again, silencing her.

He raised himself on his elbows and looked down at her. "Look at me, Temperance. Remember that day in the diner, what I told you about making love? I want to show you. I want to be one with you. I think we've been one for a very long time, in every way but body. In heart and mind I can't find anymore the point where I end and you begin. I love you so very much." He moved into her with one firm motion, never breaking their locked gaze and showed her with his body exactly what he meant. He brought them to the brink together, joined, and pushed her right over the edge. Only she wasn't alone anymore. Seeley was there with her and she felt complete. She felt her fever break, like dew raining down on her body.

Seeley was utterly lost. He'd been the supposed expert on making love but she'd shown him that he did not know everything. As he lay on her, breathing heavily he was amused to think about how wrong his perfect plan had again gone. How wonderfully wrong. _First the date, then the sex_, not _first the flu_. Still joined to her he raised up and looked down at he, feeling a lurch at the smile she returned. She looked like a fat cat who just had a huge bowl of cream, and happy. She looked less haunted. I hope to God I had something to do with that.

He started to roll off her but her legs tightened. "Just a moment longer," she murmured, but he could already see her eyelids closing. He watched her fall asleep, still joined to her, and as he felt the last resistance leave her he rolled off and lay down beside her. He watched her until his eyelids became too heavy and he too fell into a peaceful sleep with his arm across her waist.


End file.
